Bury me in black
by DecodeGURL
Summary: Well, basically someone is going to die, but who? Sasuke loves Naruto, and Naruto loves Sasuke. They have "Love fights". It was strange, but that's what it came down to. One night someone went to far, but who might you ask? Why don't you read? Sasunaru


**A**uthors Note **:** **O**kay, so this is a SasuNaru, if you don't like that sort of thing, I don't give a shit.

Comment badly on it, let's see if I give a flying fuck.

**S**ummary **:** **W**ell, basically someone is going to die, but who? Sasuke loves Naruto, and Naruto loves Sasuke.

They have "Love fights". It was strange, but that's what it came down to. One night someone went to far, but who might you ask?

Why don't you read and _find out_?

**R**ating **:** **F**or_ violence _reasons and cursing like a motherfucker, I would have to say **R**ated **R**, plus the ultra _sexiness_ in it too...don't ask XD

**D**isclaimer **: I **do not own Sasuke Uchiha or Naruto Uzumaki from the anime Naruto. It's purely fictional, and it never ahppened. Nor, will it ever happen. So, if you sue me, i'll kick your **ass**, cause you have nothing to sue me for.

x**O**x

**B**ury me in black **S**asu**N**aru

x**O**x

**N**aruto laid his tanned body over the pale mans before growling in his face.

Sasuke let his eyes wander over the blondes face and neck, licking his lips subconciously. His lover, his rival, the only one for him.

Naruto dragged his face across the ravens chest, sighing, he bit and sucked at the others pulse. Sasuke writhed in his lovers grasp, it was so beautiful the way he made him feel. Almost heartbreakingly sexy.

Sasuke grabbed and looped his fingers through the loop holes of the blondes jeans, burying his face in the crook of the others tan neck. He didn't let go, instead, he was smelling him and taking in as much of the Naruto as he possibly could. Touching, kissing at random places on Naruto's body, earning a satisfied groan.

Naruto hungrily kissed the dark haired males lips before entangling his hands roughly in the spiked ebony hair. Sasuke kissed back with the same amount of force, biting the blondes lip occasionally. His hands rested on the others lower back, pressing their bodies closer.

The heat in the room rose, and the shallow breaths they took inbetween their lusty kisses proved to be heated. The room was slient except for the smacking of lips.

Sasuke pulled away and groaned, scratching the other boys chest.

Naruto moaned and wrapped his hand around the ravens neck earning a heated reaction.

He tightened his grip around the ebony haired boys neck, slowly suffocating his lover.

Sasuke didn't give a shit, by the looks of it, he was actually arching his back into the action.

The two masochists grinded themselves into each other, relishing in the warmth each of their bodies radiated.

Soon Naruto did let go, but only to attack his neck with rough lips.

Sasuke gasped at the contact, but entangled his fingers in the blond hair, begging for him to do something more.

Naruto's lips left the hickeyed neck, and moved his head upwards to take a good look at the the raven.

He was slightly flushed, the tinge of pink reining over his cheeks. His ebony hair slightly fell in his face, giving him sexy rugged look to match with his shallow pants. The sight was almost too perfect for the blond. Sasuke, so vunerable, so hot, so fucking amazing. He never thought he could love and hate someone like him. Someone so beautiful, and so talented...

He meets face to face with his long time lover/hater. He placed a finger on the pale lips, knowing he would question his his next actiona.

He used his free hand to pull out a small silver gun.

He looked into the Sasuke's eyes and noticed the confusion they withheld. Sasuke was confused and..scared? No. He couldn't be, this is Naruto, he ouldn't kill him. Could he?

He stared into the blue orbs for a moment before sighing. The cool metal of the barrel made the raven shiver. It was cold but yet soothing in some way. The blond smirked and continued to rub the metal object close and closer to his face.

Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes and started to shake his head a little bit. Was he seriously trying to kill him? Was he just as crazy as everyone said he was? He didn't want to think those crude things of his lover, but he couldn't stop the kneee buckling thoughts that entered his mind.

It saddened him really, he knew he couldn't stop whatever Naruto was trying to do, he knew too well form expierience.

His thoughts were disrupted by a disheartening click that sat next to his ear. He was scared, yes, but didn't he love Naruto enough togive his life for him? Yes, he did. So, without hesitation he forced his lips upon the otjhers one last time, tasting, and feeling every inch of him.

God, he loved him so much, he wish the blond lover wouldn't go this far. But what was he to do about it? He loved him, he would do anything for him.

The stray rare tear rolled down his cheek when he confessed his undying passion.

"Naruto, I love you. No matter what you do to me."

The blond looked hard at his lover, taking in all of his perfections and flaws. He loved him to the core, but the rush he was getting clouded his mind with any thought of loving anyone. He needed, and wanted, to see him dead. For his own sick satisfaction, he wanted to see the only one he ever loved, dead.

You might think, what the hell were they thinking? Why would he let him to do that his own lover? Why? _Why?!_

Because they fucking loved each other. They loved each other to _death._

Sure, you thought it was crazy, they thought it made sense.

They thought, what they shared was beautiful in every way. They never suggested otherwise.

Naruto smiled gently capturing the ravens lips in a chaste kiss.

"I love you too, no matter what happens," He whispered into the ebony haired boys ear.

He wrapped his fingers tightly around the silver ahnd gun, positioning it perfectly at Sasuke's temple.

"You ready?"

The tears were slightly gushing from the ravens eyes.

"Yes,"He choked out.

Naruto kissed Sasukes temple before pulling the gray triggar.

His smile broadened when he saw the blood flying towards the side wall.

He'd done it, he killed his one and only love.

**A**uthors notes **:** **O**kay, so I liked this alot, how about you guys? If you had something on your mind about it, tell me. I don't care what it is, really.

**A**lso, do you want an epilogue to see what Naruto's up to after the shooting? **T**ell me in your review and i'll be sure to fill you in

-**P**ansy or **T**ease


End file.
